1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for processing information by inserting a package into a host instrument, and more particularly to a method for authenticating to avoid the unfair use of a package, and a host instrument, a package, and an external storage medium to be, respectively, used in the authenticating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transceiver which is served for optical communication (which means only mutual conversion of optical signals and electrical signals in a narrow sense, while it involves also protocol processing in a lower hierarchy in a broad sense) is integrated into a host instrument which performs optical communication through connection of optical fiber. In this case, the transceiver is not inserted into the host instrument in a fixed manner, but a window has been previously defined in the host instrument, and the transceiver is inserted into the window, whereby the transceiver is in ready for application. According to such arrangement, transceivers can be optionally exchanged dependent upon troubles in transceivers, and differences or changes in various communicating specifications.
The inside of a host instrument is provided with a container having an opening on either side thereof called by the name of “cage” for containing a transceiver therein which is inserted through a window, and further connection terminals for electrical connection (receiving side) are disposed on the innermost part of the cage. A transceiver is arranged in such that optical devices and electronic circuits required for light transmission and reception are contained in a substantially rectangular parallelepiped housing, and an end of the housing is provided with connection terminals for electrical connection (side to be inserted). Thus, when the transceiver is inserted into the cage through the window, both the connection terminals are electrically connected with each other, whereby it becomes possible to transmit information between the host instrument and the transceiver.
As described above, a member is arranged such that electronic circuits are contained in a housing, and the whole housing may be incorporated in a host instrument. This member is called generally by the name of “package”.
In recent years, such a package being capable of hot swapping in which the package is detachable without accompanying any inappropriate or sudden electric power application and short-circuit is supplied (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 10-275037).
Since a transceiver is an indispensable part for communication in a host instrument, it is supplied as an annexed part in the case of purchasing a host instrument. It is, however, supplied also as a replacement part to cope with the above-mentioned troubles and changes in specifications for communication.
As to such replacement parts, there are heretofore many cases where other makers manufacture and sell compatible parts. In this connection, packages supplied by a maker of manufacturing host instruments are called by the name of genuine parts, while packages supplied by the other makers are called by the name of compatible products.
In the case where a compatible product is, for example, a transceiver, there is such a tendency that although major specifications for communication such as optical wavelength, modulation techniques, light intensity, communication rate, and sign format are substantially satisfactory as in the case of a genuine product, there are some differences in details in such compatible products, or reliability is somewhat inferior in these products. For this reason, when a compatible product is applied, there is such a fear that operations of a host instrument which are assured by a maker of the host instrument cannot be attained. In an inferior compatible product, there is a case where an excessive burden of electric power is given to a host instrument or operations of the host instrument are adversely affected by excessive and unnecessary radiation. In this respect, a genuine product has, of course, the best affinity with respect to its host instrument, and further such genuine product clears legal or industry standards in a high level with respect to electric power consumption and unnecessary radiation, so that such genuine product can be used at ease. In this connection, a means or a way for restricting easy use of compatible products is desired.
On the other hand, when attention is paid on security problems, there are those of thefts and diversions. Since a package is detachable with respect to a host instrument, it is easily stolen, so that such package exhibits low security for user. When a package stolen is resold or diverted, advantages and confidence in a maker are unjustly damaged.